Give Me Everything Tonight
by GorgeousMorning
Summary: Masquerade party at a friend of the marauder's house. Alcohol. Lots of Alcohol. Who is the girl Sirius is so entranced with?


[Excuse me

But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight

And I might take you home with me if I could tonight

And Baby I will you make feel so good tonight

Cause we might not get tomorrow

Tonight I will love you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Lets do it tonight

Don't care what they say.]

August 13th 1979

Sirius Black had been watching the girl all night. She seemed so carefree, tossing her dark hair across her shoulders and dancing with everybody. She drew him in, even though she didn't mean to, and so he had decided not to talk to her. Sadly, that resolve was quickly crumbling as he drank more and more firewhiskey. Sirius found himself walking over to her, and when he sat down next to her at the bar she turned to look at him.

Everyone was wearing masks of course, because it was a Masquerade Party, but there was a sense of elegance present in the way she wore hers. It was gold and black and it covered the top part of her face, with holes for her eyes. Sirius couldn't see what color they were because the lights were so dim in the room, but they sparkled with mischief. To him, she looked perfect. Her full red lips quirked in a smile when she saw him and Sirius smirked roguishly back at her.

"What's your name?" He asked her, and she shook her head, smiling. "That would ruin the game, silly. We unmask at midnight!" she said, and Sirius knew that she was drunk, like he was. He thought her voice sounding familiar but he couldn't be bothered to think about it, his head was pounding enough with the loud music. "Wanna dance?" she asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her without giving him a chance to answer. Sirius chuckled softly and allowed himself to be pulled along to the middle of the dance floor where the strobe lights were the strongest. It looked like everyone's masks were scarily real, and everything was in slow motion under the pulsing white lights. It didn't help that his vision was beginning to blur anyway.

The girl twined her arms around him and circled him, grinding against him, agonizingly gently. Sirius knew she was teasing him, and he put his hands on her waist, moving in time to her. It wasn't long until he grew restless (he wasn't much of a dancer) and she turned around to face him, pouting slightly.

"Dancing is getting boring." She told him, trailing her fingers softly down his arms, and smiling as he shivered at the contact. "I hear there's something cool upstairs…" she trailed off, her eyes gleaming. "We should go and check it out."

Sirius laughed, his eyes wandering to the stairs. "Something cool upstairs eh? Snivellus called, he wants his lame pick-up lines back."

The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder, unfazed. She walked tipsily towards the stairs, and giggled when she had to lean on the railing. "I'm drunk, silly boy. Come and help me!" Sirius had killed many a girl's ambition with that line about Snape, and couldn't help being impressed by her nonchalant manner, so he walked over to her and held out a hand. She took it, pulling him towards her and as he lifted her up she wrapped her legs around him, kissing him shamelessly on the mouth. Sirius kissed the girl back with force, pushing her against the railing and running a hand up her thigh as she moaned, pressing her body against his. Up close she wasn't as perfect, but this came as a relief. He could see that her eyeliner was running at the corners, and the back of her neck was beaded with sweat from the heat of the room, and the dancing. He could smell her alluring perfume… It was like vanilla mixed with something spicy, exotic… Familiar…

"I hate to break this up, but could you two _please _take it upstairs? I'm sure you don't want to expose yourself like this."

Sirius let go of the girl and turned around to look at the man who was evidently talking to them. Sirius took off his mask because he couldn't see properly and was surprised but not unhappy to see Remus Lupin, one of his best friends. Remus sighed when he saw it was Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"Having fun?" Remus said dryly, "Who's your friend?"

Sirius shrugged, turning around. "I dunno, but she's gorgeous and drunk."

"You're so insensitive Padfoot!" said Remus, helping the girl into a more erect position, and then—

"_Marlene?" _he shrieked, for he had removed her mask. The girl looked stunned, then she laughed drunkenly, then she realized no one was laughing so she fell silent. Sirius backed away and used a conveniently placed pillar to steady himself.

Marlene poked the paralyzed Remus in the cheek. "Who are you?"

Sirius was breathing is gasps. "Remus, I swear, I didn't know, she was wearing a mask, I was drunk… I _am _drunk…"

Remus didn't acknowledge Sirius. He was silent, and Sirius knew him well enough to know that he was on the verge on screaming and throwing something.

Marlene was still poking Remus, but in the arm now. "Excuse me? Why aren't you moving? Did I do something? I can't remember."

Remus paled. "Did you do…" he didn't finish the sentence. He let out a howl, and punched the railing, cracking it. "Yes, Marlene, you did do something."

James Potter appeared with Lily Evans at the wrong moment. Sirius knew it was them, because he had seen their masks before they left. James had a glass of butterbeer in his hand and raised it to the air.

"Greatest Party Ever!"

Remus had never glared so fiercely at someone before and James backed away to stand next to Sirius while Lily looked affronted. "What happened here?" whispered James, and Sirius grimaced.

"It'll be even more interesting when me and Marlene have taken a sobering solution." Said Sirius, feeling sick to his stomach. The worst part was, even though he knew now that it had been Marlene he was so enthralled in, he couldn't get the sound of her seductive moan out of his head, and the smell of her spicy perfume seemed to be hanging in the air.

"Hey wait a second… I know you." Said Marlene to Remus, and Sirius snapped back to attention. "You're Remus, aren't you? And—Oh shit. _Shit_. Merlin… You're my boyfriend, aren't you? And I just made out with… oh _lord._ Sirius."

Remus took a deep, shaky breath, gritting his teeth. "Yes, Marlene. Bull's eye."


End file.
